Deadfall (1968 film)
Deadfall is a 1968 film written and directed by Bryan Forbes and starring Michael Caine, Eric Portman, Giovanna Ralli and Forbes' then wife Nanette Newman, with music by John Barry in his final collaboration with Forbes. Barry also plays a musical conductor in the film. It is based on Desmond Cory's 1965 thriller and shot in and around Majorca, Spain. The film's theme song, "My Love Has Two Faces", was performed by Shirley Bassey. Plot Cat burglar Henry Clarke (Michael Caine) checks himself into a Spanish sanitarium for alcoholics under a false pretense. His true motivation is to get closer to a wealthy patient named Salinas (David Buck) and then rob his magnificent house. Clarke is approached by Fe Moreau (Giovanna Ralli) and her much older husband Richard (Eric Portman) to form an alliance. As a test run before the real robbery, they break into another stately home. After risking his life on a ledge, Clarke becomes so angered by Richard's failure to crack the safe that, with great effort, he drags the entire safe and its contents out of the house. Moreau and Clarke begin a romantic affair, which Richard, a homosexual with a young male lover, does not discourage. Moreau buys a new Jaguar convertible for Clarke and tells him the safe contained jewels worth at least a half a million dollars. Before the time comes to rob Salinas's mansion, Moreau travels to Tangier without letting Clarke know she was leaving. Richard then tells Clarke a harrowing tale, of how he once betrayed a male lover to the Nazis and later impregnated the man's wife. Their baby turned out to be Moreau, but rather than explain that she was his daughter, Richard married her instead. A contemptuous Clarke decides to break into Salinas' mansion on his own. Moreau returns and is shocked when a suicidal and depressed Richard reveals the truth about their relationship. She races to the Salinas mansion and inadvertently alerts a guard, who shoots Clarke coming out a window. He falls from the ledge to his death. With both her lover and husband/father dead, Moreau attends a funeral. She is then led off by police, while Richard's gay lover drives off in Clarke's car. Cast * Michael Caine as Henry Stuart Clarke * Giovanna Ralli as Fé Moreau * Eric Portman as Richard Moreau * David Buck as Salinas * Leonard Rossiter as Fillmore * Carlos Pierre as Antonio * Vladek Sheybal as Dr. Delgado * Geraldine Sherman as Delgado's receptionist * Renata Tarragó as Guitar soloist * John Barry as the conductor * Nanette Newman as Girl Reception The movie received a positive review in the New York Times. Soundtrack "My Love Has Two Faces" Music by John Barry Lyrics by Jack Lawrence Sung by Shirley Bassey "Romance for Guitar and Orchestra" Composed and conducted by John Barry Performed by Renata Tarragó "Beat Girl" Composed by John Barry References External links * * Category:1968 films Category:1960s drama films Category:1960s LGBT-related films Category:Heist films Category:Films directed by Bryan Forbes Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films based on British novels Category:Film scores by John Barry (composer) Category:LGBT-related drama films bg:Примка de:Deadfall nl:Deadfall